


Strawberries and Wine

by Motevia



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Food Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motevia/pseuds/Motevia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett Hawke spends the night at home thinking about his renewed romance with his elven lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted by me on ffn.net. But now I'm finally here on AO3! Yay! Please R&R. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Bioware owns all.

It was a peaceful night for Garrett Hawke. It was mid-autumn, which meant that it was neither too hot nor too cold. Then again, weather here in Kirkwall was a lot different than what he grew up with in Ferelden. He figured the nobles here in Hightown wouldn’t be able to tolerate winter back where he was from. The thought of stuck-up Orlesian nobles trudging through snow and mud in Ferelden made him chuckle to himself. As much as he missed home, he couldn’t help but love autumn here when it brought refreshing rain with just a hint of a chill.

Hawke was leaning casually by the fire in his study on the big, leather settee with a leg draped across the back. The other swung slightly back and forth against the edge. He had a glass of wine in the hand that also draped against the back, leaving the other free to pick from the bowl of strawberries on the table next to him. He loved these nights where he could just rest peacefully. Tonight, there was no mage/Templar conflict. No Orsino or Meredith. No Anders with his stupid, crazy Manifesto (which also meant no Justice popping up at random times). This night was almost perfect. Almost.

Hawke’s mind wandered as he watched the fire. He thought of the love of his life- his elven warrior. He wondered what Fenris was up to this evening. Was he with Varric and Isabela at the Hanged Man getting drunk and playing cards? Hawke knew he had to give Fenris his space and the last thing he wanted to do since his lover had finally come back to him after 3 long years was push him to coming to his arms. Still, that didn’t stop the small ache in his heart when his thoughts drifted away to that night 3 years ago. Their reunion had only resulted in a quick, passionate romp at Fenris’ mansion. Not that it wasn’t spectacular after all that time, but he still couldn’t get enough of that elf. He hoped that one day Fenris would decide to move into the estate with him, but a large part of Hawke’s mind knew that was very unlikely to happen. The ex-slave needed his freedom and it had been difficult enough for them to have a relationship with Hawke being a mage. There was still a lot for them to work through to have a solid relationship. Even though Hawke knew his elven lover was devoted to him, there was still the fear that one wrong word would send the elf running again. For now, he would only take what was willingly given and that meant going at whatever pace was comfortable for Fenris. Still, he couldn’t deny that sometimes the mansion felt a little lonely. With Bodahn and Sandal leaving for Orlais soon, that only left Orana with him and it made him wish for something just a bit more.

His thoughts started to wander back to his lover and Hawke thought of all the things that he would like to do to pamper the warrior elf. Hawke took another bite of strawberry before flushing it down with a drink of wine. The mixing taste was incomparable. Well, he could think of _one_ thing he’d rather have in his mouth…

He sighed as he heard the front door shut off in the distance. _Must be Orana coming back from the market_ , he thought to himself. Really, it could have been anyone. He just hoped it wasn’t Anders to request Hawke look over his Manifesto again. That was just something Hawke could not deal with tonight. He doubted it was Aveline this late at night. Anytime she had a job for him, she usually came by in the early mornings. He closed his eyes and listened carefully, taking another sip of wine. He didn’t hear anything, so it couldn’t be Orana or Bodahn with groceries.

His eyes opened slowly to find two moss-green ones looking back at him under snow-white hair. A smile stole over his face as he said “Fenris! Come on in!”

Fenris cocked his head to the side in what seemed to be confusion as he said “What are you doing, Hawke?” The sound of that deep, rough voice as the elf said his name sent a jolt right down to his groin. He wasn’t about to let him know that, of course.

“I decided to take a break tonight and enjoy myself in some relaxation. I didn’t feel like meeting up with everyone tonight.”

“If you prefer, I can leave,” Fenris replied.

“No, no! Please… stay.” Hawke slid his legs down until the leg that had been on the back of the settee bent beneath the other leg, which finally made it to the floor. He leaned forward a little and a he patted the other cushion playfully. “Have a seat.”

Fenris hesitated a moment before snatching another wine glass from the bar next to him and sliding in next to Hawke. Without a word, Hawke filled Fenris’ glass before topping off his own.

“Would you like a strawberry?” Hawke asked. Fenris frowned at the bowl Hawke offered him.

“A what?”

“Oh come on… like you’ve never had a strawberry before?” Hawke couldn’t help but ask.

“I used to serve them to Danarius and his guests… but, no, I was never allowed to have one. While on the run, I haven’t had much of an opportunity to indulge in such things,” Fenris replied matter-of-factly. Just then, an idea popped into Hawke’s mind. Oh, _this_ would be fun! 

Garrett picked one out of the bowl before saying, “Take a drink first.” Fenris did as requested, never keeping his eyes off Hawke’s own. Hawke watched before leaning forward a little more and lightly bringing the fruit to Fenris’ lips. Fenris didn’t need to be told as he opened his mouth lightly and taking a small bite. His eyes closed lightly as Hawke’s smile grew bigger. A small drop of juice slid down the elf’s chin right to his lyrium tattoo. Before Fenris could wipe it off, Hawke bent forward even more and stuck his tongue out a little to lick it off. Fenris shuddered a little as Hawke pulled back.

“Well?” Hawke asked as the elf chewed carefully and swallowed. His voice was barely more than a whisper, but he knew Fenris had heard him. He was surprised when he heard Fenris’ reply was more than little husky.

“It was… divine,” Fenris replied at last. Hawke wasn’t sure if he meant the strawberry or Hawke’s little tease, but he didn’t care. Hawke’s smile returned as he leaned back once again and brought the half-bitten strawberry to his own lips. Meeting Fenris’ eyes, he stuck out his tongue again and ran it suggestively over the end before pursing his lips to suck on the juice. He saw Fenris shudder again as he watched Hawke’s lips with a look of clouded lust in those eyes. Hawke could have sworn the elf looked mesmerized. He figured he knew already what image just flashed in his lover’s mind.

Hawke put the bowl down as he popped the rest of the strawberry in his mouth and chewed. He followed it with another sip of wine and savored the mixed tastes again as he closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them yet again, he noticed Fenris hovering oh-so-close to him. Garrett took another sip before meeting the elf’s lips with his own. Their lips opened slightly and Hawke let the wine slip from his mouth into his lover’s as their tongues began to dance. He moaned softly as the kiss deepened and he heard a soft growl in return.

Hawke lifted his free hand to grasp Fenris’ snowy hair, pulling him closer to the mage. Fenris pushed forward more until he was practically lying on top of Garrett so they were on the pillows of the armrest. Hawke lowered the glass in his hand lightly to the floor without a sound. His hand drifted higher again to hold on to the elf’s chest as Fenris’ own wandering hands began to work at the red rope belt on Hawke’s house robe. As his hands met the flesh of the mage’s bare chest under the robe, Fenris let out another shudder, followed by a soft moan.

Hawke smirked a little as he pulled away from his lover’s kiss. Looking into the elf’s eyes, he pushed the warrior back softly and slowly sat back up. Fenris’ eyes, always so full of emotion that he would never express, looked at him with both confusion and fear. Hawke smiled reassuringly to let Fenris know everything was alright and he wasn’t pushing him away. “I’d like to play a little, if you don’t mind?” Fenris swallowed and only nodded in response.

Garrett tapped at Fenris’ chestpiece before stating, “This needs to come off.” Whatever Fenris saw in Hawke’s eyes made the elf relax again as he worked on the straps across his back and ribs, dropping the metal to the other side of the settee. Hawke slipped his feet down even more firmly to the floor before following down and off of the seat. He knelt in front of Fenris, whose eyes had blown wide and his chest was breathing heavily without looking away from the man in front of him. Garrett grabbed the wine glass again before crawling in-between his lover’s legs. “Lean back. Relax.”

Fenris did as requested, letting out a shaky breath. Never breaking eye contact, Hawke took another sip of wine and smiled at his one true love before setting the glass down softly behind him and resting his hands on the elf’s thighs by his sides. Using just his fingertips, he moved his hands forward, feeling every groove on the elf’s lyrium-branded skin. When he finally looked down at his hands to focus on where to put them, the elf’s arousal was fully clear further up the leggings. Garrett leaned forward until his face was close to Fenris’ crotch before darting out with a wine-wet tongue to lick at the warrior’s package. The muscles beneath Hawke’s hands jumped as Fenris instinctively thrust a little- his head resting on the back of the settee as he looked up at the ceiling with another soft moan. With a satisfied smirk, Hawke did it again, brushing the flat of his tongue against the underside of the elf’s cock and following through with soft kisses along the length. Fenris’ hands found their way to the back of Hawke’s head while Garrett lavished attention to the elf’s erection through the thin leggings, alternating between tongue, kisses, and love bites.

With a smile he couldn’t hold back, Hawke chanced a glance up at his lover. Those fierce eyes were looking back at him, irises blown wide and dark in lust. With black brows furrowed and mouth hanging open, the elf silently pleaded for more. Angling himself slightly higher, Garrett found the strings to Fenris’ leggings and used his fingers to start at the knot. Looking back up at his lover, he took one of the strings into his mouth and pulled softly, making sure to rub himself at little against the member beneath him. His hands pulled the material down to release his lover’s cock before he placed a chaste kiss to the tip. As Hawke pulled back, he heard his warrior let out a small protest in the back of his throat. Garrett met the elf’s eyes before smiling again and said, “Shhhh… patience, Love.” He pulled back more to see the elf’s hands were now sitting white-knuckled into the cushion beneath him at the sides of his hips. Hawke knew it was taking every bit of the elf’s self-control to not throw him down on the floor right there and have his way with him. Not that he wouldn’t mind, of course. But since they renewed their relationship just a mere few days ago, their physical time together was hurried and rushed- a release of 3 years of sexual tension between them. With the elf in his home now, he wanted to make this last.

Hawke reached over to table to grab the bowl of strawberries and wine bottle. He refilled his own cup before taking a strawberry from the bowl. Dipping the tip of the strawberry in the wine, Garrett used the tip of the fruit to paint along the purple head of the elf’s erection. He watched as the combined juices ran along the underside of his lover’s cock before sticking his tongue out again to catch it before reaching the hairless balls underneath. He could hear Fenris’ breathing picking up again at the sensations. He brought the strawberry to his mouth and took a small bite at the tip before resuming the ministrations. Painting the elf’s dick with the strawberry juice, Hawke proceeded to follow with his tongue. The sweetness of the strawberry and the saltiness of his lover’s cock made his own strain in his breeches. But right now wasn’t the time for him. Now was the time to drive his lover to madness with desire. From the look in Fenris’ eyes and the clench of jaw, Hawke knew it was time to stop teasing the elf and get to the real work.

Popping the rest of the strawberry in his mouth, Hawke chewed softly and took the base of the warrior’s arousal into his hand. Stroking it, Hawke took another sip of wine without swallowing it and the juice of the strawberry. Garrett put his lips to the tip of Fenris’ cock and opened slightly to take it in until his lips were wrapped around the base of the head. Hawke used his tongue to swirl the wine and strawberry juice around the tip of the throbbing length before pushing down to the end. Fenris let out another moan- much louder this time. When he had all of the elf in his mouth, Garrett finally swallowed and applied suction all the way back up to the head. He heard Fenris inhale sharply and swear something in Arcanum as he relaxed again and took the cock all the way to the base once more and swallowed. He set a rhythm like this and the elf’s hands found their way to the back of the mage’s head, a little more forceful than before. His hands finally unlaced his own trousers and he took out his own erection- now fully hard. He kept one hand braced on Fenris’ thigh as he kept the tempo and his other hand set a rhythm equal to what his mouth was doing to his lover. He could hear Fenris’ breathing getting faster and shallower, indicating that he was getting close. Gripping the base of the elf’s shaft, Hawke took his mouth off of his lover with a soft _pop_. He heard the elf whimper in protest again.

Standing up slowly, Garrett made his way over to his desk in the corner and grabbed a bit of healing salve from the drawer where he kept his stock of potions. He turned back around to find Fenris looking at him with an unreadable look. The lust was still in his eyes, but there was something else there he couldn’t quite place. He wondered what was going through the elf’s mind.

“Something wrong?” he asked. The elf merely shook his head softly and chuckled.

“Unless you keep standing there instead of finishing what you started… No. Everything is perfect,” Fenris replied with his deep caramel voice.

Deciding to drop the subject for now, Hawke smiled and returned to Fenris’ side on the settee. Immediately, the elf claimed his mouth again and pulled him close. Putting the healing salve on the floor next to him for now, Hawke let his hands drift down again to Fenris’ waistband to pull the leggings the rest of the way off. The elf shifted his weight above Garrett and shimmied his way out with Hawke’s help. The mage groaned into his lover’s mouth as Fenris proceeded to use his hands to take off Hawke’s pants. Hawke lifted his hips as the elf pulled his lounging pants and smalls off without breaking the kiss. The kiss deepened again when Fenris’ hand made its way back under Hawke’s robe to wrap around his waist and pull him closer. Tongues danced viscously for dominance and Hawke’s hands started working their way to undress the elf from the tunic. Fenris broke the kiss this time to kiss, nip, and lick along Garrett’s neck. Hawke’s head fell back against the pillows of the armrest as he assisted the elf in taking the tunic off all the way. Clutching onto Fenris’ sides by his hips, he thrusted upward slightly and felt the elf’s cock brush against his own hardness. Heat pooled in his groin and he knew they weren’t going to last long at this rate. He thrust again and received a growl in response before Fenris gave his own thrust in return.

“Love, let me prepare myself and then you can have me,” Hawke panted to his lover. He heard a soft groan in response before the elf unlatched himself slowly. Remembering the strawberries, Hawke got up and grabbed the bowl and what was left of his wine before placing them safely on the table. Snatching the healing salve, he straddled the elf’s hips and kissed him again. Fenris reclined a little to make room and spread his knees apart to give Hawke more leverage. Up on his knees with a hand on the warrior’s chest, Garrett opened the stopper of the healing salve with his mouth and spit it out to the floor before turning to face his lover again. Once again, he found the unreadable look on the elf’s face and wondered what was going through his mind. His eyes still held the lust and… love? Was that what he had seen before? His breath caught in his throat as he looked away to focus on what he was doing before. Fenris then moved his hands up Hawke’s thighs and over his hips to fit a fist over Garrett’s erection. He stroked slowly and steadily as Hawke applied the healing salve to the elf’s cock. Once satisfied with the amount, Hawke was about to prepare himself when the elf took the salve away from him.

“Allow me,” Fenris said was a low, husky growl. Hawke had no chance to argue as Fenris’ mouth met his once again. Between them, he could tell that Fenris was applying a generous amount of salve to his fingertips before reaching around to Hawke’s entrance. Hawke moaned softly as he felt one digit slide in with little effort. Their tongues met again as he started bucking into the finger in his ass. Before long, Fenris added another finger and started using a scissor motion to spread Hawke even more. As a third finger slid in, he felt the digits brush lightly against that tender bundle of nerves of his prostate inside. He shuddered and almost lost it as the fingers pulled out. Knowing he was now more than ready, Hawke leaned back and aligned himself over Fenris’ prick. He lowered himself slowly bit by bit, resting his hands on the elf’s chest. Fenris’ own hands were on his hips in an effort to keep Hawke from taking in too much at once. Inch by inch, the stretch and fullness made Hawke shudder in anticipation. Once the cock was almost completely inside him, Hawke felt the head hit that bundle of nerves and his own length twitched almost violently. He lifted up a little to adjust the angle before coming down again a little faster. Fenris moaned his name below him and he took the elf fully this time. He let out his own moan as he adjusted to the fullness inside him. With the elf’s hands on his hips to keep him stable, Hawke started to set a pace up and down, up and down.

He opened his eyes (when did he close them?) and met his lover’s gaze. Mouths hanging open in awe of the connection between them, Fenris started meeting with his own thrusts. Seeing his lover like this and feeling the huge cock inside of him left him on the very edge of climax. By the sounds of the man below him, he knew that Fenris was close, too. He picked up the pace faster and faster as Fenris finally shouted “Hawke… GARRETT! I’m so close… so close!” That was enough to undo him as he let out his own yell of “FENNNNRISSSS!!!” and his vision went blank. His muscles clenched around his lover and he felt his cum shoot onto the warrior’s stomach. A few thrusts later and he felt his lover spill himself inside him with his own release. Hawke was still riding his own orgasm as he heard his elf lover cry out his name in ecstasy and felt his lover’s seed fill him.

Slumped against the elf below him, he felt Fenris’ cock start to soften but it seemed neither one wanted to separate just yet. They let their breathing slow as they held each other. Looking up from the chest of the man he loved, he saw Fenris looking back at him with a content smile on his face. He met the smile with his own and chuckled at the disheveled look, knowing that he looked just as bad. He got up slowly and felt a sense of longing and sadness as he let the elf slip out of him. On shaky legs, he found his robe and said, “Stay here. I’ll be back in a minute.” Without waiting for a reply, he made his way out of the study and shut the door softly behind him. He made his way to his washroom to find the small washbasin and a towel. Knowing how uncomfortable Fenris was around magic, he filled the bowl up here with ice and used his fire spell to melt it. The water was comfortably warm as he made his way back to his lover. Back inside, he found Fenris laying fully on the settee like he had been when the elf arrived, eating the remainder of the strawberries and drinking his wine- a look of contentment on his face. He made his way over to the elf and dipped the cloth in the water before cleaning them both off. The warrior smiled at the mage again and Garrett felt his heart skip a few beats. If only Fenris knew what that smile did to him.

Hawke set the bowl aside and crawled on top of Fenris to wrap his arms around the other man with his head under Fenris’ chin and his hand splayed on the warrior’s chest. Careful of the lyrium brands, he stroked his fingers up and down as the other man held him.

“Fenris?” he asked after a while, “Are you asleep?”

“No.” It was a simple statement, but Hawke felt the vibration of the voice deep in his chest and he felt his heart skip another beat. He suddenly felt nervousness warring with the affection he felt inside.

“I love you,” he said finally. “Will… will you stay with me tonight?” This was the first time since they began their relationship again that he thought to ask this of his lover. After that night 3 years ago, he simply couldn’t bring himself to say it before. Again, he felt that fear grip his heart that this man was going to up and leave him again. ‘ _Nothing could be worse than the thought of living without you_.’ Those words the elf said just a few days ago sounded again in his mind. He wanted desperately to believe it, but he couldn’t bear it if the elf decided to leave again. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the rejection… but it never came. 

He felt Fenris’ hand cup his chin and move his face up slightly. He opened his eyes, not knowing what to expect from the man he adored. What he wasn’t prepared for, however, was the look of complete love and a knowing smirk on the elf’s face. Fenris smiled softly and leaned forward to meet Hawke’s lips briefly before breathing into his ear, “I am yours.”


End file.
